Magical Incident
by Coolfire30
Summary: She knew she shouldn't believe this man, and truly...she didn't. But like a sheep to a flock she followed. Like a curious cat, she ventured, and like a pig to slaughter, she would die, that she knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"What was your first magical incident?" said a faceless body.

Her eyes became distant, seeing but not. Her vision blurred as she recalled the night her entire perception of reality changed.

_Blood, screams, ripped flesh...eyes full of terror staring right into her own._

_A woman's hand gripping her forearm tightly, her mother was choking from her own blood. Her brother's bones breaking, the sound of snapping and muscles ripping..._

Then she came back, "Oh, you know turned water into wine-the normal stuff"

* * *

**A/N: This fanfic will most likely have 100 word chapters but...I change my mind easily so don't count on that. This chapter hardly gives any information about what the story will be about but please read on. I doubt anyone has ever read anything quite like this. **


	2. Innocence

**Chapter 2: Innocence? **

For Kagome, it seemed like the weather today was colder than usual. Though it wasn't that unusual seeing that winter was fast approaching and the Autumn leaves were falling. It definitely made for a beautiful sight, or so her mama says. But she always seemed to be sad the day when first snow falls. Kagome didn't know why but she had a feeling that her father had something to do with it. That's why being the smart girl that she was, she made sure not to bring up her father in front of mama.

Looking around, Kagome sees the neighborhood playground and feels a little troubled. The rope holding the swing was broken. Frowning, she resolved to tell her grandpa about it, he was part of the neighborhood committee after all...not that she really knew what that meant, but she was sure it was something important. She would always take her little brother; Souta, out to go play in the playground after her school, but the swings were his favorite thing to play on, but now that it was broken she guessed that until it was fixed again, they would have to find another game to play together.

Her mama said that Souta was born 6 days before her own birth date and was 5 years younger than her, so since she just turned 8 last month, Souta would have to be 3 years old by now. Kagome grimaced. She hated Mathematics with a passion, but after all the tutors that her mama paid just to teach her...she had to admit, despite not liking it all, she was better than anyone in her grade with addition, subtraction, and a little multiplication AND short division. She was proud that she was smarter than all her peers and was learning advanced subjects but...they-the other students, didn't like that-her being smart. She was teased a little...but she didn't mind. She was a big girl now, and her mama was so proud when she showed her the test results she got. And when her mama smiles, everyone smiles, Souta, her grandfather, even their cat Buuyo seemed happier.

"I wonder if mama remembered to make soba today..."

Seeing the tall and red Torii gates of the shrine, Kagome felt herself walking faster-almost skipping in her haste. She really hoped mama cooked soba for dinner. Soba was the best food ever. She loved soba so much that she would finish all her chores in record time if she knew that they would be eating soba. She doesn't remember much about her father, but one thing Kagome could remember clearly was how he too loved soba as much as she, perhaps more than her.

"Hmm hmm hm, la la laaaaaa, dunnnn dun dunnnnnnnn"

Giggling at herself, she hopped up the shrine steps, already hearing the swish of her grandfather's broom over the shrine grounds. She didn't know why her grandfather seemed to like sweeping so much, even when there was nothing to sweep. But her grandfather was old, so she figured it must be something that old people do...not that she knew many old people other than her grandfather and the school principal...

"Kagome my dear girl!"

Running towards the sweeping figure, Kagome laughed in delight as her grandfather caught her and twirled her body around before a shadow passed over her face. "Grandpa! Guess what? Guess what?"

"What is it child? Speak clearly," hearing her laugh reduced and the slightly downtrodden tone her voice took, her grandfather gently lowered her small body to the ground.

"Both Souta and me can't go play on the swings anymore. It's broken!"

"Kagome. Souta and _I_ can't go play on the swings anymore. Remember your lessons," Kagome flushed at hearing her mistake.

"Yes grandfather, I understand."

Nodding, her grandfather said," Good. Now, don't worry dear child, I'll make sure to get those swings fixed for you as soon as possible."

Kagome was all smiles by the time her grandfather finished his sentence. "Thank you grandpaaaaaa."

"Hmph," crossing his arms together her grandfather replied, "Your mother is waiting for you. You mustn't keep her waiting."

Kagome gave no reply, instead choosing the run towards the house. She had almost forgotten the reason why she was in such a hurry. "Soba, soba here I come~"

* * *

**A/N: I have a lot of ideas for this actually. My plot honestly is quite intricate, so much so that it sometimes can even seem too convoluted...but, I'll manage. **


End file.
